


SuperCorp Ficlets

by roroxion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroxion/pseuds/roroxion
Summary: A collection of SuperCorp Oneshots that graced my gay mind ~ ♥or Kara and Lena just being gay babies 😅
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Lena Luthor - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	1. Nametag

**Author's Note:**

> Kara indulges in Lena's presence while trying to keep everything platonic.
> 
> A mukbang video and a comment breaks the internet

Lena opened the door to Kara’s apartment with her spare key and was engulfed with a tight hug as soon as she stepped inside.

 _“Hi darling. Sorry I’m late.”_ She hugged back trying to close the door that was still wide open.

 _“It’s okay. I missed you.”_ Kara said with a pout still evident on her tone and sighed in relief as she nuzzled herself on long dark hair.

“ _I missed you too Kara. I’m sure they all want to be here if they could.”_ She reassures her as she pulled back a little, gently caressing Kara’s cheek with her thumb.

Kara nuzzled herself back to Lena’s shoulder and said with a huff, “ _Says the one who literally just got back from a business trip. Thank you, but you’re tired, we can just---”_

 _“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”_ She says in a beat. Still holding her best friend who seems to forget that friends don’t intimately hug each other this long. _Not that Lena’s complaining anyway._

It was probably how Lena was slumping forward Kara that made her think she’s tired. Several meetings with old misogynists and proving them wrong every day for a week can do that.

But as exhausted as she was, when she received a message from her best friend that the rest of the gang won’t be able to make it, she made sure she was dropped off directly at the blonde’s apartment as soon as she arrived.

She may be tired but being there for Kara who’s acting like a kicked puppy for not having their friends over was worth it. Being held by the strong blonde like she clung to her for life felt _home_ and she’d choose this over her thousand-dollar mattress any day.

Kara smiled and squeezed her one last time before leading her to the couch, _“I’ll get you some clothes. I can’t concentrate if you look like that.”_ She gestured shyly to Lena’s three-piece suit.

Lena raised her brow in question, her lip slightly raising in the corner _“ A Super distracted by a Luthor in a suit, what would the news say?.”_

 _“Oh, shut up.”_ Kara answered with an eyeroll as she continued her way to her room.

Kara returned in a gust of wind holding a pair of sweatpants and NCU hoodie, _“Take your clothes off then we can get started.”_

It’s a little too late when she realized how that sounded and the smirk Lena is sending her way told her she won’t get away with it.

 _“My, Kara Danvers I didn’t know you want to be **that**_ _in charge._

_“Th-that’s not---I mean---”_

_“Relax darling. I was just teasing.”_ Lena grinned with a glint in her eyes and continued to unbutton her suit on the couch.

Realizing that her genius best friend is going to strip right in front of her, Kara’s blue eyes grew wide and frantically looked away and clarified. _”Lena, go change in the room or something, not here!” Oh Rao._

The blush she knew was creeping up her neck won’t go away anytime soon, and she knew the CEO was having too much fun with this.

Lena just shrugged and continued to unbutton her shirt _“You have X-Ray vision; you can see me changing anyway.”_

Kara huffed turning her back completely away from her friend just to find herself looking at the mirror across the room. The very same mirror that was reflecting her half undressed best friend.

_Oh Rao no._

Kara groans internally and closes her eyes shut as she tried to calm herself down. _Lena is going to be the death of her._

No matter how frequent the teasing is, Lena never failed to catch her off guard. _None of it helping in toning down the pining for months now._

_“Ready?”_

She opened her eyes not because of the question itself, but because of how close it was to her ear and how Lena is currently hugging her from behind, body pressed firmly at her back.

 _“I---uhh---”_ Kara melting right there with how cozy her best friend was leaning her head on her shoulder.

 _“Come on Supergirl, let’s get you fed.”_ She whispered to her ear softly and left Kara standing in the living room as red as a tomato.

.

.

.

.

.

 _“I can’t believe Winn missed out on this.”_ Lena muttered as she aligned the camera towards the dining table.

The area the camera was framing was made sure to be void of any pictures or belongings that could easily point out whose place it was.

Kara in her Supergirl suit squealing in excitement as she looked at the food sprawled on the entire table, _all_ reserved just for her.

 _“He can just mope once it’s out anyway. It’s Supergirl’s first Mukbang Video!”_ Kara squealed as she stopped herself from reaching over the feast in front of her with grabby hands.

It’s these kinds of moments that Lena finds herself enthralled with the silliest things her best friend does that makes her not-so-platonic feelings grow even further.

Whether it’s crying over puppies or Supergirl being caught excited for cotton candy, It’s just a lost case, really. She’s long over the desire to get rid of the butterflies going wild on her stomach whenever she’s with Kara. _Anything Kara does just makes her heart swell._

She’s looking at her caped friend through the camera and catching herself smiling as she does.

_“Hey.”_

_“Hi.”_

_“Uhmm…why are you smiling?”_ the blonde asked the CEO as she continued to sit across the table.

Kara’s cheeks were dusted pink as she tried to distract herself with the feast in front of her.

_She got caught. Nothing more embarrassing than playing dumb after being caught red handed anyway._

One of the things Lena does best is making it look she’s not even fazed despite of the drum of her heartbeat ringing in her ears.

_“…Nothing.”_

_You._ Is what she was planning on saying but her mind did a last-minute U-turn.

Supergirl holding her chopsticks grinned at the lens knowing Lena’s looking, _“Really? Your heartbeat says otherwise.”_

It’s when her raven-haired best friend looked at her directly with a raised brow that her words sunk in, _“I- I mean---I just---”_

_“Kara Danvers, have you been listening to my heart?”_

_Always._ It was unspoken but both knew what the answer was.

 _“I…yeah. I-it calms me down when…things get a little too overwhelming. It lets me know if you’re okay. The next thing I knew, it’s easy to point out from everyone else’s---yours… a-and Alex’s I mean.”_ The heroine stated without looking at her friend and just poking at the raw meat in front of her.

Kara could tell Lena held her breath and her heartbeat ticked up another beat,

_“I…I’m sorry I didn’t mean to---”_

_“No Kara, it’s alright…I really want to give you a hug, but I don’t want to cry since I’m afraid I’m not wearing waterproof mascara.”_

_“Uhh…screw that. I’ll wash it for you later. C’mere.”_ Kara in all her Supergirl glory stated as she placed her chopsticks on the table and opened her arms.

That’s all Lena needed to leave the camera on its tripod alone and cross the table towards her best friend.

Kara didn’t get to stand from the chair she’s on when she was engulfed with Lena’s arms and perfume washing over her.

_“Thank you.”_

_“No Lena, thank you for being here today and for everything. You have no idea how much it means to me.”_ _How much you mean to me._ Kara squeezed her as hard as she could without hurting her.

 _“So, when I was away, how many times did you listen to my heart?”_ Lena asked as she pulled away keeping her arms locked behind her best friend’s neck.

The blush on Kara’s cheek returned in full blast, _“T-that’s---I didn’t---”_

Lena just smiles further at her flustered best friend she’s undisputedly in love with. Maybe it’s just overwhelming to keep all her feelings for the blonde in front of her that she just took the blonde’s cheek and kissed it.

 _“Ready to film your first Mukbang video Supergirl?”_ Lena asked as she walked back towards the tripod trying to hide her own blush with how brave and intimate it was for a friendly kiss.

Kara tried to cough the redness in her cheek, still trying not to look at the CEO directly. _“Y-yeah.”_

It’s several minutes in the recording when Supergirl was moaning with every bite when Lena couldn’t control the smile and blush creeping her face.

There was no surprise when Supergirl’s first Mukbang Video became trending in only a few minutes from the time it was uploaded.

The thumbnail of Supergirl eating her heart out with an evident lipstick mark on her cheek was what made people watch and share the video across all social media platforms over and over. Lena could, with no effort at all get the lipstick mark edited out of the video. Kara knew that too, but both decided to leave it as is.

It was a week after the question ‘ _Who's the woman behind the kiss mark?’_ filled the tabloids and internet that Lena finally shares the same video link on her IG account with a simple caption _“Mine.”_  
  


She almost broke the internet at that. She was only claiming the kiss mark, but deep down she knows she wants the blonde heroine on the video too.

A woosh from her balcony and her favorite blonde holding a bouquet of flowers in front of her later, Kara finally asked, _“Lena, can I call you something else?”_

 _“Is it because I’m a Luthor?”_ Lena mocked offended.

Kara rolled her eyes, bouquet of flowers still in hand. _“Rao, way to ruin what I was going to say.”_

_“You asked me a question darling.”_

Kara sighs as her confidence depletes with the adrenaline. _“L-let me do that again.”_

Lena just nods and giggles when Kara; in all her suit and glory was literally going to fly out of her balcony to re-enter the same way she did earlier.

 _“Kara, please stay and just say it.”_ She chuckles with a slight shook of her head.

 _“This isn’t really how I was planning to ask you out.”_ The words were out when Kara’s blue eyes widen. _“I-I mean… this is…I was---”_

Kara’s accidental confession finally pulled a string in Lena’s hopeful heart and decided to just save her best friend from further stuttering in her attempt for a pick-up line. _“Kara, can I place a nametag on you?”_

_“A nametag? Why?”_

_“Because I want to call you mine and put one on me too then call me yours?”_ Lena stated with a shy smirk, hoping for her blonde heroine to at least answer instead of just silently blushing with her mouth open.

_“I---uhhh---Yeah. Wow! That was…Is that how pick-up lines work? Because it really worked. I mean you should maybe teach people to uhmm---”_

_“Kara, please shut up and come kiss me.”_ Lena demanded with a defeated sigh as she ushered her favorite heroine towards her.

Kara, in all her suit and stuttering mess, finally walked towards Lena with a wide smile and did just that.


	2. Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tries to propose to Kara but Kara doesn't let her.
> 
> or
> 
> Kara and Lena try to propose to each other and fails.
> 
> or
> 
> Alex just wants to throw these two baby gays to space.

“Unfortunately, as much as I want to live my sci-fi fairytale love story with Kara, the world says otherwise.” 

Whether it’s the universe’s way of saying no or if it was Kara’s subtle way of refusing while trying to salvage what could ever remain of their relationship…

Lena doesn’t know who or what to blame, really.

If all this was truly just a coincidence, then Lena really hates it. She might despise it even.

“You’re overthinking this, and you know that.” The older Danvers said with a cold beer on hand slowly making its way to her own lips.

Lena shrugged across her from the couch, wine glass in hand.

“I’m scared of trying for the third time just to get my pessimistic self to doubt your sister’s love for me, and I don’t want that.” She finished off as she brought the glass of wine to her unpainted lips.

It was these rare moments where the city is at peace and Lena happens to go home early, allowing her to spend this appreciated time with the DEO agent when she visits their apartment.

The city wasn’t in chaos; hence, Supergirl wasn’t desperately needed so Kara had no choice but be stuck at CatCo trying to finish her fashion article that she purposely tried to put off for several times; completely unaware of the subject her girlfriend and older sister were having at their living room.

Knowing how much the CEO meant to her blonde sister, she gave her a stern reminder “Lena, you know how much Kara loves you. She’s not going to magically fall out ---”

“I know, daring to even think about it is unfair to her---” she swallowed the crack in her voice and continued, “I love her so much Alex, and if I have to? I’m going to find a way to travel through different lifetimes just to at least successfully pop her the question.” 

At that last bit, Alex’s eyes widen in suspicion, placing the half empty beer bottle on the coffee table in front of her. 

“What question?" She kinda knew what the answer would be, but she still had to make sure.

The CEO with her hair down, wearing comfy clothes, looking too soft in contrast to her usual daunting vibe narrowed her green eyes, “Alex, I literally nearly intoxicated myself a month ago just to get your blessing to marry your sister.” 

She looked at the half-finished beer on the coffee table and looked back at the short haired agent across her. 

“Have you been drinking before getting here? After that mumbled approval I got and your drunken threat of never breaking her heart ever, I don’t think you’ll make me believe you’re actually a lightweight.”

The DEO agent held up a hand, “Whoa, hold up! First, I am not a lightweight and I’m not pretending to either. Second, as damaged as my ego was that day for seeing you stand tall like we didn’t chug on two boxes of bottled ---”

“Three.” The younger woman corrected with a smirk, remembering that the grumpy woman in front of her started mumbling her threats as soon as they were opening the third box.

“---my point is, I remember you asking for my blessing to marry my sister. You didn’t have to agree to that stupid drinking game, I gave you my blessing the moment you stepped---ran between her and a fugitive aiming a shotgun at her.”

The CEO leaned back on the couch; arms crossed trying to recall something. “But we’re not even dating then. You can’t give your blessing if---”

“Exactly!” the DEO agent huffed. “Despite that brilliant mind of yours, you didn’t even hesitate to block that shot out. It was a shotgun Lena, and she’s bullet proof for crying out loud!”

Lowering her head like a scolded child and muttered, “You would have done the same anyway.”

“Yeah.”Alex huffed as she chugged the remaining beer from the coffee table.

She leaned forward and looked straight to green eyes across her, “That’s how I knew. I knew then…That there’s no one else in this world, or multiverse I’ll give my blessing to other than you Lena.”

The sincerity and weight of what Alex meant just washed over all her self-doubts and insecurities, breaking the wall of the emotions she’s been trying to shove down.

“Heck, if you idiots didn’t start dating, I was going to lock both of you up in a pod and send you both to space myself.” 

She sniffled, wiping her tears and shyly smiled at Alex. “Thank you.”

“Look Lena, fuck the world or the multiverse. As sappy as it sounds coming from me, you’ll get to continue your sci-fi fairytale love story with Kara. It’s just… maybe you should uhmm…ugh.” Alex huffed her frustrations discreetly. ‘These fucking useless baby gays.’

Alex can’t tell her, as much as she wants to, really. She can’t tell Lena to just wait, knowing how dense and ridiculously slow her sister is with all the “I’ll do it today Alex!” “I chickened out Alex, but I’ll try again!” “I-I was going to but there was a dog that---"

She just wants to hit her sister in the head sometimes. 

‘Not that it would do anything to her physically anyway.’  
‘To think these idiots are trying to propose to each other and failing is sickeningly cute.’

The older Danvers was stuck in thought on whether she should just blast these two off to space anyway when she noticed that the doubts in Lena’s face returned.

“Lena, maybe you just have to…be more deliberate on your proposal?” the hell am I getting myself into. “You know how Kara is, she wouldn’t even know you had feelings for her if you didn’t kiss her, remember?”

Alex recoiled at that. As much as she loves them both and love them being together, the image of her sister in her suit being pulled in for a searing kissing at an L-Corp balcony wasn’t really a nice image for siblings to imagine.

“As romantic and bold that was on my part, I can’t exactly shove this on her,” Lena said with a raised brow as she placed a blue box with a unique looking bracelet inside.

" I made it from the materials of Kara’s pod and placed minor solar panels to give her an emergency boost in case she needed it.”

Alex was so astonished about the amount of dedication Lena is investing just to ensure Kara has a piece of the world she once lost while making sure she’s safe in the process.

“You made this…from her pod. How did you---”

“I…asked help from Superman and… for his blessing too.”

“You spoke to Clark…alone?” the older Danvers clarified finding the act so brave but will surely give Kara a heart attack.

Lena grew a shy smirk on her face, “It wasn’t a walk in the park. I… sat for hours in front of Clark Kent receiving different kinds of threats that he might haven’t told Lex yet. Not that I know of, at least.”

“Oh god, Kara’s going to kill him.”

Lena giggled knowing how her girlfriend goes from puppy to an ice breathing dragon in a second if someone even dare treat her as a Luthor. She still berates herself for even doubting Kara’s loyalty before.

“Lois scolded him though, saying Kara welcomed her with open arms, that he should be thankful that I’m even asking for his blessing after all that drama with Lex.”

Alex took another beer from the fridge not minding to even ask if there was any left. There was always a stash for Alex in Lena and Kara’s apartment, all for their favorite badass sister.

Bottle in hand, Alex swiftly pooped the bottle cap with the corner of the counter, bottle opener a meter away and all.

“You got to hand it to Lois Lane for shutting the man of steel up.” She raised the beer bottle to the air like a toast.

They both silently cheered in celebration for badass women.

Refilling her wine glass, Lena swirled it on her left hand in thought and decided to just voice it out, “The only thing that’s left is asking you sister to marry me. Any input on how to ask Kara, before she gets to run away again?”

Alex scoffed but was skeptical if it could be phrased as running away. It’s Kara, and it’s Lena asking, so why would her sister run away?

“By run away, you mean?” Alex asked prolonging the last syllable and coaxed the CEO to elaborate.

The CEO just sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration,” Accidentally causing a panic to coincidentally prevent me from popping the damn question.”

Alex blinked, realizing that’s her dense and overly energetic Kryptonian puppy---sister alright. “In both attempts?”

Her soon to be sister-in-law just gave her a jaded look and proceeded in filling her in on her failed attempts.

The older Danvers leaned back, thinking Lena’s almost non-existent long sigh was an indicator of how frustrating the failed attempts were.

The first was on a peaceful Saturday afternoon. Lena just fed her favorite Kryptonian who still had a godly figure despite of the number of potstickers she devoured. She was driving them to nowhere in particular and was just enjoying the presence of each other.

It was Kara’s overly gestured way of singing along to all the song that’s playing as they drive around National City when Lena decided it was the best time to ask the question; and will hopefully continue their sci-fi fairytale love story.

She nonchalantly pressed a button near the door handle as the last stanza of Jason Mraz’s Lucky faded through the car’s speakers with Kara punctuate-singing every word,

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

“Thank Rao I have you, Lena.” Kara said looking lovingly at her as the next song slowly played its intro.

Lena was caught off guard with that remark, looks away and hide the tear slipping in her eyes, completely missing the way Kara fidgeted and tried to calm her nerves. “Likewise.”

“L-Lena I---”

105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do

The corner of her lips turning up with the lyrics. the CEO was so busy calming her wildly beating heart as she drove them at the edge of National City, unaware that Kara’s words were swallowed by the music she prepared.

‘This…I didn’t---How?’ The blonde thought to herself as she fiddled with the red ring box that she’s been carefully hiding on her coat pocket. 

The heroine was having an inner turmoil because of the timing of the song playing on Lena’s thousand-dollar car stereo. She didn’t have a grand idea on how to propose to her favorite Luthor and just wanted it to go as naturally as she can brace herself. Supergirl as an alter ego can’t really do much since she’s just really a gay mess for Lena whether she’s wearing her suit, glasses or PJs. 

But the way Lena has been looking at her all day with heart eyes as she drove the black tinted car like she holds all the answer to the multiverse, sealed the deal for her. Kara’s burst of courage started with thanking Rao for having Lena but said courage went through the drain as soon as she realized what was the current song about.

And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough

‘Oh Rao.’ Kara muttered to herself. Sudden courage replaced with unease as she clutched on the car door handle, huffing a small snowflake out. ‘I-I got this.I---' 

I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me

She was so busy calming her blundering self that she didn’t notice that they were just a stop light away from the edge of National City.

Lena finding the stop light as the perfect opportunity to ask the blonde if she wants to spend the rest of their sci-fi fairytale love story together, the young Luthor gently leaned back from the driver seat and took the blonde’s clenched hand, “Kara---”

“Eeeeeep!”

“She accidentally pulled the car door off…from the inside?” The older Danvers clarified, “You’re serious?”

Lena smiled at the memory and tried to suppress it from growing further. Despite of not being able to propose that day, she found the entire door accident endearing. It’s her Kara after all, embarrassed and guilt pout included.

“Oh god, you didn’t even try after?”

The CEO genius rolled her eyes in mock offense and remarked with a smile, “Alex, I can’t ask her to marry me if she’s been holding the damn door the entire car ride back!”

Alex didn’t have to imagine Kara trying her best to keep the door look realistically attached to the car before the laugh rocked her over so much that it gave her a headache when she spun around. She remembered what her sister told her about trying to propose, but, accidentally ruining Lena’s car in the process.

“Fucking gay babies.” Alex groaned not even caring if the brunette across her could hear. ‘How can they be so in synch without actually being in synch?!’

Lena chuckled as she leaned over and placed the blue box inside the coffee table compartment. The DEO agent just gave her a bemused look.

“It’s Lead lined, the box too.” The billionaire pointed towards the coffee table, answering the unspoken question.

“I’m assuming she doesn’t know there’s even a compartment.” The older Danvers shook her head and resumed drinking her beer.

“Accurate.” clinking her wine glass over Alex’s beer bottle.

“So, what happened the second time? I might have to send both of you to space anyway.”

“Please do.” Lena muttered with a defeated shrug,

They were at National City Park having their ‘impromptu’ lunch date Lena liked to call. She had everything set up inconspicuously; making sure they’re perfectly sat at the center of the park just beside the fountain.

Kara with a mouthful of donuts looked across them as some teenagers blocking the vast view of the park were discussing and practicing some dance moves while a soft instrumental of Marry Me by Train was playing from their boxed speaker.

The heroine swallowed hard, donut crumbs roughly choking her, questioning if the multiverse was really coaxing her to finally have or make use of the courage of a Super and just ask the peacefully sleeping brunette CEO on her lap to marry her.

The lyrics of the song playing in Kara’s head like a whisper as she gazed at the beautiful soul on her lap.

Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

The heroine gently caressed the CEO’s cheek, marveling at how she was able to get so lucky to have her in her life.

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day

The blonde leans over and gave the young Luthor a gentle kiss on the lips regardless of the awkward angle. Whispering the words, I love you in Kryptonese.

“I love you too.” The blonde heard the moment she sat back. “Morning darling.” Said the pale beauty on her lap.

Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this cafe  
Say you will

“I love waking up to your kisses by the way.” And Lena subtly pressed call on her phone as she sat and eyed Kara signaling mostly everyone at the park for her plan to take place.

But the heroine knew none of that. Her breath hitched and assumed the multiverse was really driving her to pop the question, because there is no way Lena would say it in time with her thoughts of wanting to wake up to her every morning.

Lena caressed Kara’s cheek this time and gave her a quick peck, “I also love it when you stroke my cheek, donut frosting and all.”

They both giggled at that as the current music from the teenagers’ stereo cut off to a new song and they started tumbling and dancing off to the intro of it.

The ace reporter sharply inhaled, squeezing the CEO’s hand and stood up after letting go, she moved towards the fountain pretending to be amazed with the dance stunts while slowly hiding the ring box on her side, missing the part that more teenagers joined the dance including Ruby.

Lena took the distraction and quietly took a deep breath. Muttering to herself, ‘It’s Kara, and we’ve faced more adversities together than apart. Regardless of her answer, I’d still be there for her. I got this.”

It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

‘You have got to be kidding me.’ Kara moaned the coincidence to herself yet again as she saw Lena on her peripheral looking at her. ‘Of all the songs these kids had to practice with…Marry You by Bruno Mars, really.’ Sharply inhaling in attempt to compose herself, she heard Lena’s wildly beating heart that’s out of place for someone just watching a dance practice.

‘Oh Rao, what if she thinks I planned all this?!’ The blonde started to panic, still holding on to the blood colored ring box she’s hiding on her side. She knows Lena has been worried about her for weeks with all the fidgeting and jumpy nerves ever since she told her sister she’ll propose to the genius CEO.

The car repair bill sitting in their bedside drawer proves she’s insistent on paying; to remind herself she shouldn’t mess up a proposal like this over and over.

As sweet as the past dates have been with all the proposal themed songs playing around them including this one, Kara didn’t prepare any of it at all and was so nervous of taking the opportunity to ask the question, oblivious that the very same woman she’s utterly in love and attempting to propose to was the one behind it all.

She fully faced the fountain, fiddling with the same jewelry on hand. She knew she wasn’t ready to ask, but she was ready to be with Lena for the rest of her Kryptonian lifespan and there wasn’t even a single doubt in her mind about it.

She just needs the courage to ask. Just that.

Channeling her Supergirl persona in her blue colored flannel and squared glasses, she took a deep breath zoning out all the sounds in the world except for one; Lena’s. She slowly tried to look back at the CEO just to be surprised that the she was right behind her, which made her hand squeeze the ring box she’s holding, slipping towards the fountain.

“Kara---” by the time Lena was kneeling, she was splashed with frigid fountain water as Kara dived towards the fountain for the reason the brunette wasn’t aware of.

Alex abandoned the beer at the same coffee table and clutched her stomach for laughing so hard. “So that’s the photo Sam sent us!” She inhaled and wiped the tears of laughter as she added, “When I asked her what happened, she---she just moped! No wonder.”

Lena smiled fondly at the memory and with the way the DEO agent couldn’t control herself. “I asked her why she had the urge to swim suddenly, but she said she’ll tell me soon, just not then. She looked like an abandoned, kicked puppy for someone who seemed to grasp what she wanted, I didn’t try again since.”

The older Danvers’ laughter died out, biting her inner cheek. She had a hunch what Kara dived for, or what Kara has been trying to do, the same thing Lena has.

‘Fucking gay babies.’

“If this continues, I’m just going to ask her during sex.” The younger Luthor remarked, tucking in her legs on the couch with a raised brow.

“LENA! MY EARS!” she shouted as she covered her ears with both hands.

“…or after.” Lena added, further embarrassing the older Danvers across her, making said woman down the rest of her beer in one swoop.

Annoyed and uncomfortable, the agent stood towards the fridge once again, “You know, I’ll just go with my initial plan of sending both of you to---”

A woosh and Alex was engulfed with strong arms like they haven’t seen each other yesterday, “Aleeeeeeex~”

She squeezed back, giving Lena the look of mutual agreement that their conversation needs to end there. Then the heroine was gone and engulfed the tired yet fluffy CEO in a tight hug with so much feather kisses to her face that Alex had to mock gag.

“Hi. You’re home early.” The blonde heroine muttered, placing one final kiss on the youngest Luthor’s lips before leaning back a bit.

“Hello darling. I took tomorrow off too.” The CEO uttered, kissing the reporter’s nose. “Since you said tomorrow is the game night of all game nights, I had to prepare.” She added, nuzzling her way through blonde locks.

“Yeeeeeees! I’m so exciteeeeeeeed!” the reporter squealed, hugging Lena back and rocking them sideways.

The brunette side-eyed the eye-rolling DEO agent, mouthing a "I’m doing it tomorrow,” making sure there was no sound. Knowing how respectful Kara was, she still had super hearing. The older Danvers just gave her a smirk and a shrug, earning an eyeroll back from the younger Luthor.

“You guys are sickeningly cute that I’m gonna barf.” Alex stated at the two idiots giddily hugging each other on the couch.

“Please, you love us.” The younger Danvers shot back, hugging the Luthor tighter.

“Darling, let’s be hospitable and get your sister something to eat before she rummages the fridge for more beer.” The youngest Luthor whispered to the Kryptonian’s ear, earning a growing blush on the tip.

The heroine reluctantly let go with a pout, “Fiiiiiiine. She’ll get more beer---” coincidently, Kara’s Kryptonian stomach made itself known, earning a chuckle from both her sister and her soon to be wife.

“Let’s get you fed. I ordered Chinese earlier, don’t want my hero dying from hunger now, do we?” she added making sure to leave a quick kiss to her puppy Kryptonian as she stood to make a phone call for an additional takeout.

Kara, all smitten; let go of the standing CEO’s hand and followed her with her eyes as she went to the kitchen out of ear shot, leaving the Danvers sisters to themselves

“How can you be in such a honeymoon phase if you’re not even married, let alone engaged? It’s been two years, geeze.”

Her younger sister hissed at her, eyeing the area where Lena is and could possibly hear.

“Keep it down! She might hear you!” Kara whispered scream if there was such a word. 

The DEO agent just held her hand up like a hostage, “All I’m saying is, I can stomach all the eye fucking and overly sweet touches if you were actually married but---”

“I’m doing it tomorrow.” The blonde crossed her arms with a huff.

“…That’s what you said a month ago… and every day after that.” Alex deadpanned, mirroring her sister as she leaned back at the single couch.

Kara groaned, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face on it. “Been trying, okay? This is reals this time.”

“Sure.”

The younger Danvers whined even further, then her eyes shot up in attention eyeing the door when a knock followed. The blonde was already at the door by the time Lena was leaving the kitchen.

“Food’s here!!!!” the hungry reporter shouted after closing the door shut, three large bags of takeout in hand.

Lena strode and passed by her, re-opening the door and handing some cash to the delivery guy, who was now empty hand and was just about to knock again. “Keep the change.” She smiled and closed the door gently.

“Sorry.” The blonde muttered sheepishly, takeout bags still in hand.

The enamored brunette just chuckled and ushered her towards the coffee table where Alex was shaking her head in disbelief.

A wooosh and a salad on Lena’s hands later, the takeout bags were cleared, leaving the contents sprawled out in front of them in just a matter of seconds.

Kara grinned widely seeing how her girlfriend blinked at the salad in hand. “Got you something healthy before eating any of this. Don’t want you dying from grease you know.”

“My hero~” the CEO placed her hand on Kara’s chin, giving the hero a tender kiss and nuzzled her nose on the crook of the blonde’s neck.

Happy and content with Lena’s proximity, she placed her hands on the CEO’s waist, rubbing her back with one hand and mouthed a "I’m asking her tomorrow.” towards Alex.

The Older Danvers couldn’t help but groan aloud how on synch but, not entirely these lovesick idiots were, obiously earning a confused look from both. ‘These fucking gay babies!’ It wasn’t until pizza arrived that Kara freed herself from the CEO’s grasp, much to Alex’s exasperated scoff..

Game night rolled in the following day. When Kara said it was the game night of all game nights, Lena didn’t expect for all their friends to be there and a few more whom she hopes to be family soon.

A jammed pack game night meant several exchanges of nearly but not violent, competence from everyone. There was no surprise seeing Eliza scolding Alex with her habitual cursing but, seeing her just shook her head whenever the Danvers sisters start to bicker like teenagers was far too adorable.

Lena being overwhelmed was ironically an understatement. She knew everyone in the room doesn’t have any ill will against her; not while Lois and Kara are around at least.

She knew they wanted her in Kara’s life but somehow, seeing everyone all together, laughing and chatting around the room as if they’re all family by blood, has made her usual confidence waver.

The CEO knew this is just her pessimism but, being around all these people who welcomed her in their life, she couldn’t help but question herself if she deserved it at all.

The thought of asking for Kara’s hand in front of everyone present made her shiver. She just stood there gazing at them chatting about in their living room. She was so nervous she thought she was going to be sick, leading to her current escape at the balcony. 

“Get ahold of yourself, you’re a Luthor.” Lilian’s voice echoed in her head like a reminder. It usually works. Now, it didn’t.

There was no need to channel her inner Luthor; this wasn’t a business meeting or a press conference she can just intimidate her way through. 

This is her asking for Kara’s hand in marriage in front of her family, their family. She didn’t need her Luthor genes to shine thru, she needed something else.

Something overpowering, inspiring, something so strong---

“Hey.”

The raven-haired woman’s thoughts were immediately thrown off the cliff----balcony in this case, when a blonde with a pair of spectacles squeezed herself in Lena’s space despite of having the wide balcony to themselves.

The reporter was wearing tight pants and a long-sleeved turtleneck highlighting her shoulders and arms making Lena stare a little too long.

“Are you okay?”

Blinking the reverie away, Lena nods and looks at the city below them in a quick attempt to not get caught staring. “… Just taking a breather.”

“…can I stay with you or do you want me to go inside and pretend I’m not missing you?” Kara tilting her head with a charming smile.

The CEO couldn’t’ help but wear a dopey smile with that and tried her best to hide it. “Fine, you can stay, charmer.”

Fist pumping like a child, Kara drew Lena to her side hugging her, leaning their heads together as they gazed over the city’s night sky.

“…Kara, are you flexing?”

The blonde hummed with a smirk, pulling Lena closer, “I knew you’ll notice. These are the only guns you love after all.” Kara flexed her other arm for her muscles to be in full view in front of her girlfriend.

‘So much for pretending not to stare.’ Lena thought to herself as a blush dust her cheeks.

Earning an eyeroll from the CEO and a quick poke to the exhibited muscle, they both giggled as Lena couldn’t help but poke the muscle again and again.

“You sure you only want to poke it? You can touch it…or do whatever you want.” Kara slurred and placed her hands on the hem of her shirt, lifting it up halfway when Lena stopped her and pulled it back down.

The CEO’s breath hitched, eyes wide and voice a little raspy, “As tempting as it sounds darling, we don’t want to give them a full show.” Tilting her head to point at the balcony’s glass door showing everyone in the living room who seems to be caught up in a debate of what to play next, with Alex leading of course.

The blonde pouted, gently pulling the CEO for another hug nuzzling her nose on raven locks, “Can we just kick them out?”

Lena’s laugh vibrated through the reporter’s ears. It was asked with an innocent childlike voice , she couldn’t help but feel the butterflies in her stomach making summersaults. “Afraid not darling. You insisted they should be here tonight.”

Kara was more of leaning on Lena now than hugging and despite the Kryptonian-like-baby she’s carrying, Lena took the chance to recall that she’s certain the heroine wasn’t showing signs of being tipsy a few moments ago…or was she?

“But I just wanna show you how much I wuuuv you~” slurred the reporter, properly hugging the CEO and nuzzling on her neck like a pillow.

The young Luthor can’t tell how her girlfriend can make a sexual context sound adorable than hot. She was tenderly hugging Kara back, content with the solitude and warmth at night.

Warm and moist kisses trailing on her neck later, Lena gulped, and rasped “K-kara.

‘Adorable my ass.’ she scolded herself. There’s no such thing as adorable with the way the blonde is slowly moving her hands from the CEOs back to her butt. The brunette breathed in shakily, trying to brace herself to at least try and stop the horny reporter from giving a show to their friends, including her adoptive mother who welcomed Lena like a real daughter, murderous family name be damned.

Before she had the will to try and stop Kara, the blonde halted the attack on white skin and held Lena closer, muttering what might have been a curse in Kryptonese.

“Hi dears.” Eliza smilingly appearing at the balcony doorway.

Despite facing the living room, the CEO might have been too occupied to notice that Eliza was making her way towards the balcony, all thanks to a certain blonde.

“Sorry, I might have ruined a moment.”

“No, you didn’t.” Lena reassured her, slowly maneuvering Kara to her side.

“Kinda.” Kara muttered with a pout, earning a playful jab to her side from Lena. “Hey!”

“You saved us actually.” The young Luthor gestured to the clear view of the balcony from the living room.

She stopped planning on how to specifically propose to Kara since her attempts were being thrown off last minute for some twisted kind of fate. However, a horny Kara wasn’t part of her list of ‘Things or Events That Could Stop Me from Proposing and Inevitably Hinder My Sci-Fi Fairytale Love Story.’ That’s something she’s more than willing to partake in anyway.

“Ah. I knew she was drinking a bit much than usual. I expected that from her sister, but Kara never seizes to surprise me.” Eliza smiled as she palmed the pouting Kryptonian’s face and squeezed it. “A little too much of the alien alcohol dear?”

The blonde looking like a scolded puppy under the eldest Danvers’ gaze was so adorable that Lena wanted to wrap her in a blanket right there and hide her away from anything that could harm her.

“I’m not drunk…just needed a little boost.” Kara mumbled too quietly that the CEO narrowed her hearing in hopes to catch bits and pieces of what her Kryptonian puppy of a girlfriend said.

‘Tipsy, maybe?’ Lena thought to herself as her girlfriend’s tone wasn’t slurring that much.

“Why don’t we humor your sister with one last game before we call it a night, she might end up doing god knows what with that much energy.” Eliza crossed her arms looking at her eldest from the living room who was gesturing to those around her, smug and happy with her winning streak.

The three slowly filed back in and the far too smug Danvers decide to scold her younger sister. “With all the moping you’ve been doing, I told you to go and get your girlfriend, I didn’t tell you to get all touchy and grab her ass---”

“Alexandra! Language please.” The eldest Danvers reprimanded.

“Ooops, Sorry mom.”

Lena, tries as she may, couldn’t hide the deep red growing from her neck to the tips of her ears and hearing Eliza be so casual about a little too much intimacy wasn’t helping at all. The Kryptonian who caused such an embarrassing topic just flops down the couch innocently like the pup she is, not caring if everyone in the room knows she groped Lena’s ass a few minutes ago.

Several rounds of competent charades that fanned out Kara’s tipsy demeanor, they were down to two pairs: Kara and Lena, and the unexpected yet overly competent Alex and Eliza. There was this odd way Alex tries to act out words that the other team won’t be able to understand, but for some bizarre reason, Eliza gets it. It’s not fast and her firstborn is already exhausted by the time she guesses correctly but it didn’t matter. It was a race to 5 and if they guessed it within a 2-minute mark they would score.

Much to Kara and Lena’s dismay who usually guesses the word or phrase in just a minute. Everyone also finds it weird how the eldest Danvers gets it the last few seconds out of nowhere; let alone no one else could. It was when Eliza guessed ‘Pacman’ earning a score of 4-4 between the pairs that the youngest Danvers set her foot down.

“There is no way clapping your hands vertically wide meant PACMAN! It looked like a crocodile! You’re cheating Alex.” Kara’s hands were on her hips as she let out her outburst.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Kara.” Alex crossed her arms facing her pouting sister in a challenging smirk.

Lena was lost in thought, brows furrowed thinking if they did cheat. Unfortunately, there was nothing suspicious with how Alex acted the words out, it was just weird, really.

“I understand you two being so competitive than everyone else, but I’m not a fan of being accused and not being defended.” The eldest mocked offense with how her two daughters acted, earning a laugh from everyone

“Don’t worry, this is all on Alex.” Her youngest reassured her, still narrowing her eyes over her sister.

The DEO agent sighed in defeat and held her hands up in surrender. “Look Kara, I’m not cheating. Honest. You just really need to know how old people think and it would be so easy for them to guess.”

“Alexandra, did you just call me old?!” Eliza commented with a tilt of her head in realization making everyone laugh once again and Alex groaning with her choice of words.

Minutes after the laughter died out, Kara drew the paper Lena needed to guess and read it. It was a song. A song too timely for her recent attempts. She held her breath and calmed herself once again, the same way she did when the multiverse was making fun of her. Sure, she’s nervous with the thought of how to act it out without making it look like the real deal, but she also wants to remove the smug off Alex’s face, so she had to improvise with the amount of words and amount of time to guess it.

“Ready to win this Lena?” The heroine smiled adoringly at her girlfriend, positioning herself in front of everyone.

The young Luthor sat at the chair across Kara and smiled confidently, “Always.”

“---and start!” Alex said clicking the timer, signaling for the pair to start.

The blonde held four fingers up, “4 Words!!” Lena shouted with too much conviction.

Despite the growing blush on her cheeks, she ignored how everyone laughed so hard with how excited she sounded and completely focused on her favorite reporter who was now wearing a dopey smile and pointing at her first finger, signaling as the first word.

Lena leaned back when Kara used her hand to mock chop her other arm once. “One syllable” The reporter nods her agreement and proceeded in placing her hand near her ear as if listening to something. “Listen? That’s not one---” Kara shook her head then repeated the same action and continued to flop down the floor, sat straight with both her legs stretched on the floor in a parallel manner and started scooping side to side.

‘what is she---’ “Rowing?!” Lena shouts, earning a wide grin and a violent nod from Kara and resumed doing the first three actions.

The CEO’s gears started running, ‘One syllable…listen...row’ then remembers that the hand on ear meant sounds like. “Sounds like Row?”

Kara held a thumbs up and placed her hand on the side of her knee, chest and on the side and on top of her head as if measuring something.

“Anything to do with the change of height that sounds like row...” Lena muttered to herself, leaning back on the chair.

“That’s already 45 secs Kara, I am so winning this.” Alex commented earning a glare from the pair and from her own mother. “I mean we.”

“Change of height that sounds like ro…GROW!” The CEO shouted giving everyone the tension if they would make it in time since it’s just the first word and they had to guess three more.

The blonde nods furiously and held four fingers up again, pointing to the second finger,;doing the same chop on her other arm and proceeded on pointing towards Eliza.

“…Mom? Eliza?” Kara shook her head on both and still pointed towards her adoptive mother. “Why are you pointing to her Kara?!” The CEO frantically asked with Alex’s annoying countdown in the background.

Kara then moved her mouth to hide her lips like she had no teeth, one arm holding her back in support and the other hanging low like she’s using an invisible stick as support and slowly walked like a turtle.

Everyone grew quiet as Alex continued to declare the minute mark, smug of her winning streak for the night. “Last 50 seconds~”

Biting her lower lip as she connected the dots, “…OLD!”” Lena stood as she answered. Hands trembling and breath hitching as Kara confirmed her answer.

Now grinning and both her and the CEOs heartbeats ringing in her ears, Kara held 4 fingers, and pointed to the last one deciding to skip the third word. Doing the very same arm chop, she then pointed at Lena who might be forgetting to breath.

“Me?” The blonde shook her head and pointed between the two of them. “You and me?” Kara then nods with wide eyes. “That’s three words Kara----” Her favorite reporter then acted like she’s driving then suddenly turns the invisible wheel violently and turned back like going the wrong way. “Drift…U-Turn…YOU!?” Lena croaked unsure where this is going; now completely engrossed to remember to sit down.

Kara’s vigorous nod was accompanied with a loud uproar and the DEO agent groaning the last thirty seconds, finally worried of possibly losing for the first time tonight.

If Lena was barely breathing earlier, she’s not sure if it’s sheer competence or the desire to just rub the smug off her sister-to-be’s face that’s keeping her standing right now as Kara held four of her fingers up again. Instead of pointing towards the third finger, she ran her other hand on those 4 fingers like piano keys and then proceeded on holding an invisible mic and making a small rectangular shape near her heart with both hands.

“Singing? Microphone? Nametag?Fuck! One syllable ~” The youngest Luthor creaked remembering none of the words she muttered were a single syllable.

Kara shook her head again, repeating the same gesture but doing the rectangular shape near her heart first then holding an invisible mic. ‘Nametag…Name…Song…NAME OF A SONG?!”

The living room was now in chaos as soon as the blonde nods in agreement and she continued to act the third word, re-enacting the sounds like gesture and placing both hands on her side, slowly raising them sideways at the same time as if measuring something again.

“Last fucking 15 seconds!” Alex shouted with a huge grin on her face, Eliza’s stern warning swallowed by everyone’s shouts of encouragement.

The heroine was now desperately repeating the same gestures in a not so human speed but enough for anyone to still see. But Lena was no longer paying attention to her favorite reporter gesturing the third word, she was trying to guess the entire phrase itself while Alex was literally spouting nonsense behind her in attempt for distraction.

Shoving the older Danvers away, Lena thought to herself, ‘A song titled Grow,Old ___You----'

She heard of it before and recently saw it listed on ‘best proposal songs’ when she’s planning her grand proposal a month ago, but she didn’t have to know the song entirely when she blurted, “GROW OLD WITH YOU!!!” It was basic English really.

“YEEEES!” The Kryptonian jumped towards her girlfriend in pure joy, engulfing her in strong arms.

“Noooo!!!” The smug DEO agent groaned followed by the teetering sound of the timer hitting 00:00 a few seconds later. The oldest Danvers may have lost, but she still gently clapped her congratulations to the winning pair regardless of how her eldest daughter was moping on the floor in defeat.

“You did it, Lena!!!!!” the blonde reporter squealed while swaying the CEO sideways in her arms.

Squeezing her ecstatic Kryptonian back,”No, we did it. El Mayarah, remember?” she asked pulling back from the hug a bit with a raised brow.

Smiling tenderly, Kara nodded in response slowly letting go to make room for their friends to congratulate the CEO’s brilliance and out-of-character shouts during the game. The heroine took this chance to ogle her world-saving-genius-girlfriend and felt the butterflies in her stomach swirling over and over, thinking they might have decided to take shelter there forever.

‘El Mayarah.’ She smiled to herself.

Alex was still moping on the floor, clutching the toy trophy as if one loss could stop her from taking it home tonight. The youngest Danvers kneeling beside her and gave her dramatic sister a quick nudge, “Back me up?”

Just one look and the redhead knew what she meant. Heart warming with the confirmation that Kara chose her for support despite her only kind being in the room just filled her eyes with tears. Blinking it away, Alex stood and placed the trophy on Eliza’s hands, earning a tilt of confusion from the oldest Danvers.

Pressing play on her phone’s Spotify, Kara placed it on her sister’s hand and continued to walk towards her world-saving-girlfriend as the instrumental version of the song echoed in their crowded room.

“I wanna make you smile whenever you’re sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you~

Kara’s voice swallowing the noise in the room as she slowly took Lena’s hands, placing both on her shoulders and pulling her close into a slow dance.

The awes and giggles from their family and friends seem so quiet as they made room for the couple to slow dance in the crowded living area.

The blonde slowly moves their hands, maneuvering the brunette to have her back pressed to her chest, strong arms placed on the CEO’s waist, tickling her as she continued to sing,

“I’ll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you~”

“Kara!” Lena tries to jump away as uncontrolled laughter took over her. Pulling her back to face the blonde, warm gentle her hands stroking her cheek.

“I’ll miss you  
Kiss you~” The heroine continued to sing as she pecked the CEO’s nose followed by her painted lips.

The ghost touch of Kara’s fingers still lingering on Lena’s waist, but the tickling sensation had nothing against the swoop she’s getting from all the butterflies going wild in her stomach. It’s been years, but her favorite Kryptonian still had that effect on her. Dorky smile and all.

A second of whoosh and blur, Kara had a fluffy looking blanket on her shoulders instead of the usual red as she continued the song, 

“Give you my cape when you are cold.” she sang fluidly, changing the lyrics a bit as she draped the fluffy blanket over the CEO’s shoulder that had an adoring smile across her face.

“Need you   
Feed you  
Even let ya take my postickers~”. Inhumanly placing her favorite snack on a saucer and offering it to the very warmed and amused brunette, earning a chorus of gasps from everyone especially Alex.

Kara may be a human version of a kind and fluffy golden retriever, but she never shares potstickers. Never.

“You sure? I’m going to eat this; pout all you want but you won’t get it back.” The young Luthor smirked, gently taking the greasy snack and popped it in her mouth.

High with all the affection she’s receiving from her overly talented Kryptonian, the genius CEO thinks stealing a potsticker or two from Kara in the future wouldn’t be so bad.

The blonde reporter flashed a wide grin as she took the empty saucer from her and continued to sing the song as she sped her way towards the kitchen.

“So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you’ve had too much to drink  
I could be the ONE who grows old with you”

Her favorite Kryptonian was already back from the kitchen by the time the youngest Luthor blinked. Kara was slowly twirling her then lowered her to a dip, tenderly kissing her as she pulled her back up.

“I’ll miss you  
Kiss you  
Take your heels off and rub your feet” 

Kara scooped her up, placing her back on the chair earlier and doing a quick foot rub on the CEO’s tired feet. That of course earned her a much-appreciated moan from the brunette.

“Lena! Our ears!” Alex groaned aloud and got a light smack on the back from her mother.

“Need you  
Feed you  
When we play Chess, you’ll let me cheat.” Ignoring her sister’s antics, the blonde Kryptonian continued, winking and gently kissing the CEO’s hand pulling her up towards the center of the living room.

Being pulled for another slow dance, Lena indulges herself with the overflowing affection she’s getting from her favorite reporter. She’s so in love with the blonde that she never thought she’ll fall in love even more, even deeper to the point she’s certain there’s no return. She doesn’t want to return.

“So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you’ve had too much to drink” 

Kara sighs contently as she held the CEO closer. Just the thought of an alternate reality where they never met, where one of them didn’t exist brought tears to her eyes. This is their reality, no matter how hard it was to get here it was worth it. “I WILL be the ONE who grows old with you”

As the song slowly fades out, Kara sings the last few lines emphasizing each word with a kiss on Lena’s forehead, nose and lips.

“I wanna grow old with you.” She finally ends twirling her favorite brunette around, back facing her chest as she places her chin on her shoulder.

With everyone clapping and cheering, Lena was wiping her tears as she spoke, back still facing Kara, “That was so sweet darling.”

“No,” She heard the blonde said and continued, “I hope this is.”

It was followed by gasps from everyone, and when she turned around, her gaze automatically lowered to find her favorite Kryptonian kneeling and offering her what she thinks---

“Lena Kieran Luthor, I love you…so so much. I may not physically grow old with you, but there is no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my Kryptonian lifespan with other than you… Will you marry me?” Kara asked with tears in her eyes, a nervous gulp and eyes whispering a thousand words that will lead to a rambling mess if it were spoken; leaving the CEO totally surprised, mouth slightly open.

‘So that’s why Alex…Fucking gay babies, right.’ Lena thought to herself as she still can’t believe that they both wanted to propose at nearly the same time or day at least.

Smiling softly as she wiped the blonde’s tears, taking Kara’s chin, pulling her for a tender kiss. “Yes, I’ll marry you Kara. On one condition.” The youngest Luthor stated as she pulled Kara up. Hands still held close.

With a confused smile, Kara titled her head and asked, “…Did you…did you just quote the musical on me? I mean, I can sing at our---”

The brilliant CEO took that as a sign and pulled the ace reporter towards her for a quick romantic kiss, “Darling, I love you and I love how beautiful your voice is but please shut up and stay put. This is the third time and I might take Alex’s offer to launch us into space if I can’t ask---”

To Lena’s disbelief, Kara chose to turn her back away and bicker with her sister, unaware that she is interrupting the proposal for her, again.

“ I can’t believe you offered Lena to launch us into space. What if---”

“Because you’re both being idiots in love and it’s the only option for both of you to fucking---”  
“But you know how interested she gets about space---”

Alex momentarily ignoring Kara’s failed attempt on lecturing her with the dopey smile and proposal induced happiness, just in time for Lena give her a quick look and proceeded on kneeling down behind Kara and slightly shaking her head with how endearing this is. Delayed proposal and all.

Being the tired and supportive badass sister that she is, the redhead decided to cut off her sister again, “Kara, turn around.”

Dopey smile still intact, the youngest Danvers continued. “No. You need to know that you can’t just scare anyone to be launched into space whenever it gets frustrating on your---”

The DEO agent gruntled aloud the same time everyone else in the room gasped once again, walking towards her sister and placed both hands on her shoulder forcing Kara to finally turn around.

“Kara---” Lena finally started but got cut off with a passionate kiss from the very surprised and willing Kryptonian.

“Oh Rao, Yes!”

Lena chuckles and a bit embarrassed in realizing she can’t get enough of this dork. “Kara darling, I love you but please let me ask first.”

All giddy and drunk with love, the blonde quickly stole another kiss and backed away slightly, trying with all her might not just scoop Lena up right there and then.

“This is the farthest I got from all the attempts so I’m keeping it short.” Trying to gain her earlier confidence as she fixed her kneeling position and continued, “Kara----"

“Oh Rao, that was all you?!” Realization kicking in on the blonde reporter, eyes wide and mouth open as she recalls all those coincidences, “The music, the children in the park---”

“Yes darling, but that’s not really what you should be focusing on right now.” With that, everyone else chuckled with how comedic this overly sweet double proposal is.

It was no surprise, but it leaves Lena exhaustingly endeared as Kara continued to wonder aloud “I can’t believe it! We were trying to propose at the same time and failing---”

It might have been embarrassment, impatience, desire or Lena was just plain horny and tired that she stood and pulled Kara towards her once more, capturing her lips the very same way she did when she confessed; searing, bold and firm.

Everyone else decided to keep their mouth shut by then. The gesture was so strong andintimate that even the mumbling blonde Kryptonian was speechless trying to chase after Lena’s lips as they part. The young CEO finds that as a win.

Keeping their foreheads together, and placing a thumb on the blonde’s lower lip, stopping her from snapping the remaining control she had over the warmth on her lower half. Swallowing the winning desire down her throat as she whispered,

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, I love you and will always love you even when I’m old and wrinkly, even when none of us exists, even when the multiverse is merged into one, I’ll love you, always. Will you marry me and spend the rest of eternity together?”

“Yes.” Kara whispered to her with so much love as tears run down her cheek. It’s when she felt the blonde’s hand wiping the tears from her face that she realized she was crying. They both were.

Claps and cheers filled the room as they both held each other close, putting the ring on Lena and placing the bracelet on Kara’s. Sealing eternity into one soft kiss before the brunette finally nuzzled her way on Kara’s neck as she squeezed her even closer.

“Hi fiancée.” The young Luthor softly whispers to her favorite super.

“Mmm….I like it when you say----”Kara gasps aloud as realization struck her once again. “Lena, you’re my wife! On Krypton, we’re married!”

“Hi wife!” Kara said, she was so ecstatic and peppered her favorite CEO with quick kisses, making Lena melt right there.

As sickeningly cute it all was to interrupt, Alex couldn’t help but wrap them both in a hug followed by Eliza.

"Finally. It was so hard not to tell both of you to just stay still and let the other propose for fucks sake." 

Earning another swat from her mother, Alex just held her ams up in surrender.

" I thought I had to ask you during sex." Lena whispered hot and slow to Kara's ears.

The expected shy and blushing grin was replaced by a smug, flirty smirk as Kara whispered back, "You can always ask me again." She lifts the CEO bridal style and walks towards their bedroom as she shouts to everyone, "Good night, Love you all!"

Lena just waves a hand bye, not even lifting her frace from the crook of Kara's neck. 

And that's everyone's cue as they all scurry themselves out.

"Mom?" Alex asks the eldest Danvers that was still lingering in the hallway.

Thinking back at how Kara described the word Old and how Lena got it, Eliza just shook her head. " Unbelievable."

It wasn't loud per se, but Lena's restrained moan can be heard at the hallway; earning a wide eyed Eliza and a gagging Alex.

"Fucking hell Kara! You know we're still here!" ears covered and lines scrunching her face like she's in pain.

Tired of her three daughter's lack of control, Eliza just continued to walk herself out with a shook of her head and a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second posted fic <3
> 
> Can someone please teach me how to use AO3. I mean I really don't know how and using my phone to ain't helping T_T
> 
> How does it show as next work instead of next chapter?
> 
> Scream at me at twitter and tumblr:  
> @roroxion  
> @trulygrey


End file.
